This invention concerns a procedure and device for the control of a radar unit in such a way that the performance of the radar unit is increased and as a result an increase in the range of the radar unit can be achieved. This application is based on application No. 9700112-7 filed on Jan. 17, 1997 in Sweden, the content of which is incorporated hereinto by reference.